


How Leo and Ezio Became THAT couple

by Geekygirl24



Series: Assassin's Creed Oneshots [2]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 20:11:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16793911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geekygirl24/pseuds/Geekygirl24
Summary: Leonardo and Ezio are a pairing in my modern assassin creed series…. This is the story of how they became the sappiest couple in the creed.





	How Leo and Ezio Became THAT couple

“I’m afraid you don’t really get much of a choice Ezio…” Maria Auditore scolded her second oldest son, “… you, Edward and Jacob are in quite a bit of bother for that brawl in the street. If that means dragging you along everywhere we go in order to keep an eye on you, then so be it!”

Not daring argue with his Mother, Ezio remained silent and followed on behind her. They strode towards the student apartments that were near the college, heading towards a large one that on the right-hand side.

“Now this young man is a fantastic artist…” Maria gushed, “… he’s only 17 and well on his way to being the best in the business. I’ve decided to commission him for a few pieces.” She turned to Ezio, “I expect you to be on your best behaviour.”

The fifteen-year-old nodded and watched as his Mother knocked on the door to the apartment. Within seconds, the door opened and a young (gorgeous!), blonde man stood in the doorway.

“Hello Leonardo.” Maria greeted fondly.

Leonardo seemed delighted to see her, “Ma Donna!” he exclaimed, a clear Italian accent present in his voice, “I didn’t think I’d see you so soon!”

Gesturing to Ezio, Maria smiled, “This is my son, Ezio.”

Leonardo beamed at the younger teen, bowing slightly. “Piacere di conoscerti.”

Returning the bow, Ezio smiled. It was always nice to have someone else speaking Italian, aside from family (and Jacob’s horrific attempts) “Piacere di conoscervi.”

“I’ll just go and get the paintings!” Leonardo turned his attention back Maria, “Hold on for un momento.”

When the young man made his way inside, Maria turned to Ezio. “He’s very talented.”

“Mama.”

“Self-expression is vital to understanding and enjoying life. You should find an outlet like that, one that doesn’t involve brawling in the streets.”

“I don’t just brawl in the streets!”

“One that doesn’t involve brawling or vaginas.”

“MAMA!”

Suddenly, the pair heard chuckling as Leonardo made his way out of his home. “Straight back to your home then?”

“Sì. Sì!” Maria then turned and smirked at her son, “Ezio, help Leonardo will you?”

As Ezio groaned under his breath, lifting the heavy box into his arms, Leonardo struck up a conversation with him.

“So, what are you planning to do?”

“Ezio...” Maria spoke up before Ezio could, “… is going to join his Father’s line of work. He’s already an apprentice.”

“Oh, an accountant?”

Ezio smirked. Oh, if only Leo knew the truth…. The little artist wouldn’t be able to keep that smile on his face. “And you want to be an artist?” he asked Leonardo, trying to be polite.

“Well…” Leonardo gave him a sheepish smile, “… painting is nice, but I often feel like it lacks- I don’t know, a purpose? Does that make sense?” He sighed, “I’d rather contribute more practically, more directly… architecture perhaps, or anatomy? I’m not happy to just capture the world… I want to change it!”

As his Mother supported Leonardo’s views, even encouraged them, Ezio listened fondly.

Passion was so attractive.

……………………………………………………………………………………

Over the next couple of years, Ezio and Leonardo became good friends.

Due to his genius and his creativity, Leonardo was brought into the confidence of the Creed, instructed by the Council to help design and make new weaponry, transport and other devices.

Leo loved it.

When he graduated with full honours, the Creed paid him well over the national average and paid for his home.

Leo probably would have taken the job, even if the Creed didn’t pay him.

He took on a university course at the local college to keep himself busy when he wasn’t inventing, and when he wasn’t doing either, he was hanging out with Ezio and his friends… mostly Ezio though.

And then Federico and Petruccio were killed.

……………………………………………………………………………………..

Leo frowned at the repetitive tapping on his window, turning his attention away from his rough sketches of new explosives and slowly getting up from his seat.

“Hello?” he said cautiously, making his way over to the window, “Ciao?”

As he pulled the blinds to one side, a yelped and took a step back at the familiar face. “Ezio!”

Quickly, he opened the window and allowed Ezio to come inside. Once the seventeen-year-old was fully inside, he pulled Ezio into a hug, “Mi dispiace…” he whispered, “… I’m so sorry about Federico and Petruccio… how is your Father?”

Giovanni was also attacked and left for dead next to his oldest and youngest sons. It was only down to sheer luck that he’d survived.

“… Better.” Ezio sighed, his eyes still red with tears, “We haven’t told him about my brothers yet. His health is still so fragile… Mario, my uncle, is coming down for a visit to help. Hopefully, he’ll help break the news.”

Leo nodded in understanding, leading Ezio to a chair. “I imagine the others have helped?” he asked, referring to Ezio’s Assassin friends, namely Conner, Arno, Edward, Jacob and Evie.

“They haven’t left me alone…” Ezio chuckled, although it was dark and low, with no humour in it, “… I think they think I’m going to rush out and challenge the men who did it myself.”

“… And will you?”

Ezio was silent for a few moments, before shaking his head. “No… I think I just wanted someone to talk to… someone other than my friends and family.” He then scoffed, “Not that I can speak to anyone in my family at the moment, not with everything that’s happened.”

Silently, Leo patted the spot next to him, silently encouraging Ezio to take a seat. Once Ezio was sat down, he placed a gentle arm around the younger man’s shoulders and pulled him closer.

Ezio broke down.

His shoulders quivered, and his hands flew to his face in an attempt to hide his tears.

“I should have been there…” he whispered brokenly, “… I should have tried to save them!”

“Ezio- “

“- Poor little Petruccio, he must have been so scared!”

As Ezio got more and more hysterical, he shuffled closer and closer to Leo, before burying his face in the older teen’s neck… he was practically on Leo’s lap at this point.

‘Why is this happening now?’ Leo mused to himself, still trying to comfort the younger teen, “’Why couldn’t this happen earlier, when Ezio wasn’t grieving?’

“Leo?”

Pulling his head out of his thoughts, Leo turned his attention back to Ezio… just in time for his cheeks to be grabbed and for him to be pulled into a kiss.

This wasn’t good.

Gently, Leo pulled himself away, keeping Ezio at arm’s length as the younger man tried to go back in for another kiss.

“Ezio, Ezio, no stop!”

Confused, Ezio stopped and frowned at Leo, who was desperately willing the flush to leave his cheeks.

“We can’t do this Ezio.”

“Why?!”

“Because you’re upset, you’re not thinking clearly!”

Ezio rolled his eyes, “I still know that I like you! I’m not being mind-controlled or anything!” 

“Well then you can speak to me once your mind is a little clearer…” Leo stated firmly, putting his foot down and refusing to be swayed by Ezio’s puppy dog expression, “… when you feel better, then come and talk to me.”

Ezio however, wasn’t happy with this.

With a huff and a scowl, Ezio pushed himself off the bed and stormed towards the window, climbing out of the window and disappearing into the night.

“Grande… just grande.”

……………………………………………………..

“Was I wrong to reject him?” Leo asked sadly a week later, missing Ezio and his random texts and calls, “I feel like it was wrong.”

Yusuf rolled his eyes, “Ezio is being ridiculous, He’s liked you for ages, I don’t understand why he didn’t tell you earlier.”

“But… should I have rejected him?”

“… Yes. He was upset and… emotionally compromised?”

“But… what if he doesn’t come back and then I never get to tell him how I feel and- “ 

Someone cleared their throats behind him, startling Leo into silence as Yusuf hid his smiles behind his hand. Slowly, he turned around and winced at the sight of a sheepish Ezio standing behind him.

“Ummm- “ “I- “

The pair chuckled as they both spoke at the same time.

“You go first…” Leo finally managed to force out, the pair of them not even noticing how Yusuf slowly pushed himself away from the table and left them alone.

“… Mi dispiace.” Ezio whispered, “I-I wanted to tell you how much I liked you for ages, and I thought it was a good idea to tell you the other day, because I thought it would cheer me up, but you were right… I wasn’t thinking clearly.”

Before Leo could say anything, Ezio started to pace, continuing to try and explain himself.

“I feel so stupid! You know, Jacob was telling me to just come out and tell you, but he’s such a hypocrite! You’ve seen how he is with Freddie! How could he offer any good advice about asking someone else out?!”

“Ezio- “

“- Edward told me to just come and kiss you, but- “

“- Ezio!”

Stunned by the sudden change in volume, Ezio fell silent, his eyes widening slightly in shock as Leo took a deep breath and pushed himself to his feet.

“I think we can put this behind us…” he whispered, before pulling Ezio into a kiss of his own, smirking into it as Ezio squeaked slightly in alarm.

The moment was perfect… until he heard someone whooping and hollering in the distance.

“Go Ezio!”

“Finally! Mark the date on the calendar! Ezio grew a pair!”

“Are you guys blind? Leo kissed him first!”

“Oh… GO LEO!”

As Leo broke the kiss, he couldn’t help but chuckle as Ezio swore furiously at his friends in Italian, glaring at them until they left.

“I hate them…” Ezio muttered once they were all gone, keeping his arms around Leonardo, “… I hate them all.”

“No you don’t.”

“No… I don’t.”


End file.
